geweldigheidfandomcom-20200214-history
Het B-Team Verhaal (2.0)
Bericht van de schrijver: Alstublieft inhoudelijk editen! Geniet van het lezen van dit epische epos. Proloog Eindelijk was het zover, het B-Team stond tegenover de Sith's. Het laatste gevecht. Zij zessen stormden naar voren om de Sith's aan te vallen. Darth Wentholt stond te lachen. Het was een zeer holle lach. "Eindelijk, zijn jullie er in geslaagd een gevecht met ons aan te gaan waar in de kansen gelijk zijn." zei hij. De Engelse nam dit met een korreltje zout en sloeg met zijn twee lightsabers naar Darth Wentholt maar hij wist deze slagen behendig te pareren. Ook de andere 5 leden gingen een gevecht aan met een willekeurige Sith. Snoedels was ook mee gekomen om te assisteren. Hij spuwde vuur naar de Vliegende Maagd om daarna een langs suizende lightsaber te ontwijken. Dzjoardiey was in gevecht met Darth Stawicki, hij ontweek zijn nek om daarna met zijn strijdbijl hem een pak slaag te verkopen. Hij was alleen vergeten dat lightsabers dwars door Mithril heen snijden, en zijn bijl was dus van Mithril. Zijn bijl werd gebroken en Darth Stawicki stak zijn lightsaber recht in het hart van Dzjoardiey. Méagol zag dit en snelde naar hem toe. Dzjoardiey was al overleden. Méagol was buiten zichzelf van woede en stormde op Darth Stawicki die ook hem een lightsaber in zijn borst stak. De Engelse waarschuwde de Witte om een spreuk te gebruiken om Méagol's dood te voorkomen. Hij faalde hierin maar was wel in staat bal van tovenaarsvuur op Darth Stawicki af te zenden waardoor hij afschuwelijk verbrandde. Maar hij was vergeten dat de Vliegende Maagd achter hem verscheen en de Witte werd volledig verbrandt en in een hoopje as veranderd door de afterburners en het raketvuur van de Vliegende Maagd. Gießel, de Engelse en Fatae waren nu nog over. De Sith's waren in een grote meerderheid. Zij besloten terug te trekken maar zij werden hier van weerhouden door een spervuur van de groep omsingelende Stormtroopers. Darth Stolk wierp een bliksem op Gießel zijn rug die dit met zijn staf wist te blokkeren en hij deed daarna de staf op zijn rug om snel zijn pistolen te trekken en Darth Stolk wat kogels om zijn oren te zenden die hij op zijn beurt blokkeerde met de Force. Hij wierp zijn lightsaber en Gießel werd volledig door de helft gesneden. De Engelse en Fatae waren ondertussen in gevecht met de Darth's Wentholt en Stawicki. Maar helaas was Snoedels ook gesneuveld en waren Darth Stolk en de Vliegende Maagd bezig om de Engelse en Fatae te omsingelen. De Vliegende Maagd schoot lasers uit zijn ogen en De Engelse werd verpulverd. Fatae die geen uitweg zag stak zijn middelvinger op naar de Vliegende Maagd. Hij schoot de vinger er af en Fatae verrekte van de pijn, waarna Darth Wentholt hem onthoofdde. Hoofdstuk 1 Geert Wilders liep boos de Tweede Kamer uit omdat hij (opnieuw) ruzie had met Mark Rutte. Hij had zijn favoriete uitspraak 'doe eens normaal man' meerdere keren tegen hem gebruikt maar toen Mark Rutte de beveliging riep is Geert Wilders ervandoor gegaan. Hij liep over het plein voor de Ridderzaal en sprak tot een van zijn trouwste adviseurs. "Het is ongelooflijk dat Mark Rutte, die eikel, iedere maal zijn gelijk krijgt, maar ik heb een idee, en dat is ook nog eens handig voor andere zaken." De adviseur vroeg nieuwschierig: "En wat dan, uwe excellentie?" Wilders sprak: "Ik ben van plan een speciaal team van geweldige personen op te richten, nobele personen, die mij zullen volgen tot hun dood en die uitvoeren wat ik hen opdraag." De adviseur, duidelijk onder de indruk van Geert Wilders' geweldigheid, vroeg hem: "En waar denkt u dit team vandaan te halen?" Wilders keek de man bedenkelijk aan en zei: "Kent u het B-Team?" De adviseur knikte en zei: "Zij waren toch gesneuveld?" "Ja," zei Geert Wilders, "maar ik heb nog wat ideeën, hoor. Stuur mij een man of zes die met mij meen gaan, ik ga een reisje maken." Later die dag nog vloog Geert Wilders met een paar artsen, chirurgen, en nog wat van zijn eigen personeel met zijn privé-vliegtuig naar het slagveld waar het B-Team gesneuveld was. "Dus het is mogelijk?" vroeg Geert Wilders aan een van de chirurgen. "Ik heb veel moeite gedaan om de besten van de besten bij elkaar te krijgen en heb jullie hier veel geld voor betaald, dus ik wil resultaten zien!" Een van de chirurgen nam het woord: "Meneer Wilders, wat u wil bereiken is nog nooit gelukt, maar wij denken dat het mogelijk is." De piloot riep om door de intercom dat het voertuig ging landen. Later toen Geert Wilders en de rest uitstapten droeg hij hen op om de lijken van het B-Team te verzamelen en naast elkaar te leggen. Een kwartier later lagen de lijken naast elkaar: Twee lijken met een gat in de borst, een hevig verbrandde, een met een hoop laser-gaten erin, nog een andere die onthoofd was, en nog een die door de helft was. Zelfs was er een vinger gevonden. Wilders beval zijn personeel de mannen mee te nemen naar het vliegtuig. Geert Wilders liep de kamer binnen waar het allemaal ging gebeuren. Het lichaam van Gießel was aan elkaar bevestigd waar een stuk van zijn ruggegraat vervangen werd door een kunstmatige, hij/het lag op een tafel. Daarnaast stonden nog 5 tafels waar de rest op lag. De lichamen waren gerepareerd. Dzjoardiey's lichaam had een kunst-hart gekregen en Méagol's lichaam een kunst-long. De Engelse zijn lichaam was ook gerepareerd en alle littekens waren volledig weggewerkt. Het hoofd van Fatae was weer aan de rompbevestigd en zelfs zijn vinger was gerepareerd. Wilders beval de artsen en chirurgen om terug aan het werk te gaan. Hij sprak tegen de leider-arts/chirurg: "Begin met de procedure." De leider knikte en zei wat tegen zijn mannen die begonnen wat draden en buizen op de lichamen aan te sluiten. Door een doorzichtige werd bloed gepompt om het verloren bloed aan te vullen. Ook zag Wilders dat er allerlei kabels naar een soort machine gingen die volgens de artsen en chirurgen de lichamen nieuw leven in zou blazen. De machine werd geactiveerd. Het ding piepte en kraakte en kwam langzaam op gang. Met een bepaald aantal elektrische schokken zou het hart van de 6 leden op gang gebracht worden hoewel dat niet meer nodig was bij Dzjoardiey omdat dat een elektronische was. Het hoefde bij hem alleen nog maar aangezet te worden. De harten begonnen allen te knoppen waardoor het bloed, ook het toegevoegde bloed, weer ging stromen. Na dat de bloedsomloop op gang was gekomen werd er zuurstof toegediend aan de B-Team leden. Gießel was de eerste die ontwaakte. Hij schreeuwde van pijn en sprong op en omklemde uit woede de nek van Geert Wilders. Hij probeerde Gießel van zich los te maken. Gießel bedaarde en sprak tegen Wilders: "WAAR ZIJN MIJN WAPENS? WAT IS ER MET MIJ EN HET TEAM GEBEURD?" Ondertussen waren Dzjoardiey en Fatae ook ontwaakt en zij vroegen zich het zelfde af. Toen de rest van het team ontwaakt was begon Wilders met zijn uitleg. "Jullie zijjn gesneuveld in een gevecht, wij weten niet wie jullie gedood heeft maar we weten wel dat ze over zeer geavanceerde techniek bezaten. Jullie wapens hebben we niet gevonden. Waarschijnlijk zijn ze meegenomen. Maar goed, ik heb jullie terug tot leven gebracht omdat ik een nut in jullie zag. Ik wil graag dat jullie voor mij gaan strijden tegen de kwade krachten van Mark Rutte." Gießel overlegde met zijn team en hij nam het woord: "Ik en de Engelse zijn overigens een groot fan van alles wat u bereikt hebt, maar wij gaan akkoord. Wel willen wij een mogelijkheid nieuwe wapens te regelen." "Dat kan geregeld worden," zei Geert Wilders, "ik ken een geschikte persoon daarvoor, ook zal ik een adviseur regelen." Méagol viel iets op: "Zeg, meneer Wilders, heeft u toevallig nog een misvormde hond tot leven gewekt?" "Ja toevallig wel, hier is hij!" Snoedels kwam een aangrenzende kamer uitgewandeld en kwam bij het B-Team staan. "De artsen hadden geconstateerd dat deze hond een zeer vreemd orgaan in zijn keel heeft zitten" zei Geert Wilders. "Ja dat is zijn vuurspuw-orgaan" zei Fatae alsof dit de normaalste zaak van de wereld was. Geert Wilders stond op en zei tegen het B-Team dat ze moesten gaan rusten. En toen ging Wilders dood :D Hoofdstuk 2 Miel Monteur liep vanuit zijn werkplaats naar zijn achtertuin waar hij een hele hoop schroot had liggen toen hij de deurbel hoorde. Rifka, Miel's hond, begon meteen te blaffen enliep met Miel mee naar de voordeur. De man aan de deur was Staf Schroot, Miel's beste vriend. Hij zei: "Zeg, ik heb een paar dingen gebracht." Miel nam de spullen met plezier aan en gooide ze in zijn achtertuin. Later die dag toen Staf al weg was, kwamen er twee mannen in pak aan bij hem. Zij zeiden hem dat er werk was voor hem en dat hij goed betaald kreeg. Miel nam de job aan en hij vloog diezelfde dag nog over naar waar ze hem nodig hadden, met zijn eigen gemaakte vliegtuig natuurlijk. "Dus dit is de man in kwestie?" vroeg Méagol aan Wilders hoezo leeft hij nog?, hij knikte. Snoedels en Rifka konden het in ieder geval goed met elkaar vinden, dat was zeker. Miel Monteur stelde zich voor: "Hallo daar, ik ben Miel Monteur en dit is mijn boxer Rifka." Wilders gaf Gießel een basis en Miel kreeg daarin een werkplaats. "Ik wil wel mijn schroot overgevlogen hebben" zei Miel tegen Wilders, "ik zeg altijd: Schroot bestaat niet, alleen oude spullen die je weer opnieuw kan gebruiken." Later die dag toen het B-Team en Miel Monteur bij het opgegeven adres aankwamen, was het enige wat ze zagen een duikboot in een haven. Méagol las de voorkant: "Nautilus, staat er. Je zou toch niet denken...?" Dzjoardiey verifiërde wat Méagol dacht want hij was alleswetend. Op het dak kwam een man door een luik naar buiten. Hij wuifde. "Ah, jullie moeten het B-Team en Miel Monteur met zijn hond zijn. Ik ben André Rieu, jullie persoonlijke adviseur." Miel nam zijn plaats in de werkplaats en begon meteen te werken aan de wapens die het B-Team hem opgedragen had te maken. 3 Dagen later waren alle wapens klaar. De Witte had voor een andere aanpak gekozen deze keer. Hij had een dubbelbladige strijdbijl gekregen, met een bijpassende helm met twee angstaanjagende horens erop. Méagol ging meer in de stealth-richting, hij was in de tussentijd Grijze Jager geworden en had dus een boog, met pijlen, een Saksisch mes, en een Saksisch werpmes gekregen, en omdat hij erop stond een zwaard. Dzjoardiey kreeg een lee-enfield, met bajonet, en een Mauser C96. De Engelse kreeg van Miel 2 lightsabers overhandigd, en een Portal-gun! Willem oefende wat en dus viel Snoedels door een portal in de grond naar een erboven gelegen portal in het plafond. Willem zette de portals uit en Snoedels viel op de grond. Fatae had nu ook een ander plan van aanpak en hij kreeg 2 katana's met werpsterren! Gießel had gekozen voor iets anders, hij had 2 enkelhandige zwaarden en een musket gekregen. De musket was overigens gemodificeerd want hij kon 16 schoten vuren voordat hij met pompstok en dergelijke herladen moest worden. Miel Monteur zelf was zeer tevreden over wat hij gemaakt had. André Rieu kwam ook een blik werpen en constateerde dat met dit nieuwe gerij de Sith's vernietigd moeten kunnen worden. De Nautilus zette koers richting de Noordzee, om verborgen te blijven voor het alziend oog van de Sith's. "Ow, dit was ik vergeten te vertellen," zei André Rieu, "de Nautilus, is tegelijkertijd ook een Transformer, een Autobot wel te verstaan." Gießel en de Witte keken elkaar aan. Zij dachten allebei natuurlijk dat dat geweldig was. Snoedels was weer bijgekomen van zijn harde klap. Hij was zeer ontevreden dat hij geen wapens had gekregen, maar hij had zijn vuuradem e.d. nog. Het B-Team ging trainen om weer een beetje op conditie te komen en zij trainden met hun nieuwe wapens tot ze er bij neervielen. Een paar weken later legden zij aan in London. Hoofdstuk 3 Hoofdstuk3! Nu met Fatae's commentaar! (tussen hekjes) De Witte werd door André Rieu begeleidt naar een speciale groep, bestaande uit 4 mensen. Zij waren de Greybeards, zij beheren de Thu'um. De Witte werd bij hun opgeleidt tot het beheersen van de Thu'um. (Als je niet weet wat het is: Google!) Het B-Team ging ondertussen op onderzoek uit om een manier te vinden om controle te krijgen over de Clones. Miel Monteur en Rifka bleven aan boord van de Nautilus. Omdat het B-Team geen oplossing kon vinden na een paar weken research gaven ze het op. Wel was belangrijk dat ze een beetje undercover bleven derhalve zij nu nog 'The Element of Surprise' hadden. Toen de Witte klaar was met zijn opleiding gingen zij allen terug naar de Nautilus om de zee op te varen. Zij hadden een afspraak met Geert Wilders die hen hun eerste opdracht zou geven. "Heren, jullie eerste opdracht van mij gaat als volgt. Jullie weten vast wel dat ik een persoonlijke vloot heb?" Onder het B-Team ontstond een vaag geroezemoes. "Nu, deze vloot moet jullie assistentie hebben in een strijd tegen een Empire-vloot. Trouwens, Gießel, de Clones waar jullie het commando over verloren hebben we opgespoord waardoor jullie nu weer een leger tot je beschikking hebben. Die zou je eventueel kunnen bevelen om met jullie mee te gaan hoewel ik betwijfel of dat nodig is." "Zeg, dat is allemaal leuk en prachtig, maar hoe gaan wij in scheppersnaam daar komen?" vroeg Dzjoardiey. "Toevallig kan de Nautilus ook transformeren in een Starship, zodat jullie je persoonlijke kruiser hebben." Méagol vroeg toen: "Kan dat ook als wij erin zitten?" "Jazeker." zei de man met de mooie blonde haren haren >_>. "Goed, Nautilus, Transform and Roll Out!" riep Gießel, Optimus Prime imiterend. "Begrepen!" riep een brommende stem vanuit het machineruim. Er begonnen allerlei muren te vervormen en ook aan de buitenkant vervormde van alles. Er klapte panelen open en er kwamen nieuwe dingen uit. Vleugels schoven eruit en ook aan de achterkant klapte de schroef in en ontstonden er drie raketmotoren. (Die die vreemde vrouw in de tuin heeft liggen XD) De Nautilus steeg op en vloog weg. Ook Geert Wilders ging mee om zijn vloot te inspecteren. De Nautilus naderde een slagveld rondom Kamino. Fatae keek uit een van de ramen van de Nautilus en zag dat er een vloot Star Destroyers de slaags raakte met een vloot waarvan hij de oorsprong niet kende. Maar hij zag op het grootste schip HMS Geweldigheid zijn. Hieruit constateerde Méagol dat het om Wilder's vloot ging. De Nautilus vloog ernaartoe om de HMS Geweldigheid te assisteren derhalve die zware schade had en er al 2 van de 5 schepen vernietigd waren. Nu was het 4 tegen 7 dus was het B-Team nog in de minderheid. Het grote scherm in de Bridge van de Nautilus ging aan en er verscheen een Commandant van Wilder's vloot. Hij sprak: "Heil, meneer Wilders." "Blijf op deze positie." beval Wilders hem. "Ach, dat doen we niet." zei de Commandant. "Ach??? Ja, wat ach! Doe nou eens normaal man, en blijf op je positie!" ja hoor,daar komt ie weer De Commandant sloeg met zijn vuist tegen zijn borst aan waar zijn hart zat bij wijze van saluut en het scherm ging uit. De Nautilus sprak: "B-Team, ga uit mij derhalve ik dan kan transformeren en ik over meer vuurkracht kan beschikken!" "Choet," sprak Gießel, en hij riep in een microfoon-achtig apparaat het volgende: "Clones, ik wens een licht schip die hier binnen nu en 10 minuten kan zijn." 10 minuten later kwam er een schip uit de Hyperruimte en gingen het B-Team, Geert Wilders, Miel Monteur, Rifka en André Rieu ernaartoe. De Nautilus gromde wat en zijn Transformatie begon. Opnieuw verschoven allerlei panelen en kwam er op een gegeven moment een soort gezicht uit en ook ledematen. De Nautilus was volledig getransformeerd. Gießel vroeg zich in ene af of hij een naam had en hij vroeg dat dus. De Nautilus zei dat hij kortweg Nautilus heet en dat is wel gemak derhalve men dan niet zo moeilijk moet doen. Nautilus had ook een Jetpack om zich voort te bewegen. Hij vloog richting een Star Destroyer met hoge snelheid en hij stak zijn rechter arm voorruit waaruit een soort zwaard verscheen. HIj boorde dwars door de Star Destroyer heen en vloog er aan de andere zijde weer uit. Opnieuw deed hij dit en na 2 malen was de Destroyer door de helft. Ondertussen hadden de 3 overige schepen van Wilders vloot een soort insluitingsmanouvre gevormd waardoor de overige 6 ingesloten werden en van 3 kanten werden getorpedeerd weren met gave Ruimte-torpedo's. De Witte had een idee, hij wilde met het team een schip enteren, ongeveer. Zogezegd zogedaan en even later was het B-Team met Snoedels afgezet op een Star Destroyer. Zij sprintten door een gang toen er 12 Stormtroepen uit een zijgang kwamen. Snoedels spuwde een grote vlam en nu lag er alleen nog gesmolten plastic met wat verbrand, zwart vlees. De Witte ging het gevecht aan met nog een groep van 10 Stormtroepen. Hij kwam in een soort trans, hij zag alleen nog de vijand, niets anders, en hij sprintte als een ο βάρβαρος op de vijand af en hij zwaaide zijn dubbelbladige strijdbijl heen en weer en hij tolde om zijn as. Ondertussen had de Engelse zijn Portal-Gun gebruikt en vielen de Stormtroepen door een portal in de grond en kwamen ze er uit een muur weer uit waar Fatae met zijn katana's op ze in begon te hakken >:D. Gießel ondertussen sprintte op een Stormtrooper af en sprong in de lucht en zo in slow-motion schoot hij zijn musket af in de lucht op drie Stormtroopers die achter die andere waren, want dat kan want er zaten 16 kogels in zijn musket-magazijn, en daarna stak hij zijn bajonet door het plastic harnas harnas? what the..? van de voorste Stormtrooper. Deze krijste van pijn terwijl Méagol met zijn boog stond te schieten en Dzjoardiey ondertussen zijn Lee Enfield leeg stond te schieten. Na nog eens 80 Troepen te hebben vernietigd naderden zij de Commando-Brug van de Destroyer. "Kijk aan, wie we daar hebben: Het Befaamde B-Team!" riep een holle, maar bekende stem vanuit een stoel waar zij alleen de rugleuning van zagen. Hoofdstuk 4 Voor een epischere ervaring, zet dit aan op de achtergrond: HIER! De stoel draaide zich om. Het was een Stormtroep-Commandant. S. de Witte beviel dit niets. "FUS RO DAH!!!!!!" galmde het door het vertrek. De Commandant vloog naar achter, zo hard dat er een barst in de ruit ontstond. De Stormtroepen snelden er naartoe, en sommige anderen probeerden het luik wat in plaats van de ruit zou moeten komen te activeren. Maar ze waren te laat. De ruit barstte volledig waardoor de lucht naar buiten gezogen werd. menig Stormtroeper verdween hierdoor naar de donkere krochten van het heelal doordat ze eruit gezogen werden. Ow, nee ze ontploften gewoon. Het B-Team werd ook die richting in geschoten maar probeerden snel te handelen. S. de Witte sloeg zijn bijl in de grond en bleef daar aan hangen, zijn voeten in de lucht door de zuigkracht van het vacuüm. Méagol pakte een computer-paneel vast. Fatae die door de lucht geslingerd werd richting het gat kon niets grijpen. Hij suisde langs Méagol en greep zijn voet. Gießel wist iets aan het plafond te grijpen en de Engelse wist zijn lightsabers in de muur te rammen en wist daar aan te blijven hangen. Snoedels, die geen duimen heeft, vloog door het vertrek heen richting het gat. Fatae die dat niet kon aanzien liet los en ving in de lucht Snoedels en tezamen vielen zij in slow-motion richting het gat. Dat is echt, deswegens de Engelse zijn Force gebruikte op de twee en met viel moeite kon hij ze stil laten hangen midden in het vertrek. "Ik houd het niet langer!" riep de Engelse. Hij wierp Gießel zijn portal-gun toe door middels van de force, want de Engelse kan niet zo goed gooien. Gießel ving de portal-gun op met een hand en schoot een portal in de muur, en achter een computerinstallatie. De Engelse wierp Fatae die Snoedels vast hield door de portal heen waardoor ze achter de installatie kwamen. Hier waren zij beschut tegen de zuigede werking van het vacuüm ofwel de ruimte. De overige Stormtroepen die zich wisten vast te klampen aan hun omgeving trachtten wanhopig om op een veilige plek te komen, maar het hoofdbestuur van het schip had andere plannen. Het schip zijn neus ging vervaarlijk naar beneden richting Kamino daar beneden. Met volle snelheid vloog het richting de kolkende watermassa's, maar dat kon je niet echt goed zien door de hoogte. De Engelse zag verschillende escape-pods en andere schepen uit de hangaren komen om naar andere Destroyers te vliegen. "Engelse, dicht het gat!" riep Fatae. De Engelse probeerde met uiterste inspanningen een paneel van de muur te slopen met de Force en hij wierp het door middel van de Force richting het gat. Het kwam op zijn plek en de hevige stroming van lucht naar buiten werd gestopt. Het B-Team viel op de grond voor zover dat nog niet gebeurd was. S. de Witte trok zijn bijl uit de grond en reet de overige Stormtroepen open. Daarna sprintte het B-Team naar de ramen om te kijken wat ze er nog aan konden doen. Méagol en Dzjoardiey ontfermden zich over de stuurmogelijkheden van dit schip maar het was onmogelijk derhalve alles geblokkeerd was. Daarna sprintten zij naar een hangar om te kijken of er nog schepen over waren, maar tevergeefs. Nautilus werd opgeroepen maar hij was te ver weg, en druk bezig om meer Star Destroyers te vernietigen. Zij keken naar buiten en zagen de zeeën van Kamino ernstig snel dichter bij komen. Zij besloten een laatste wanhopige manier te zoeken om te ontsnappen. Zij zetten het Schild uit en zij sprongen eruit. Zij voelden de Star Destroyer suizend voorbij komen en ook voelden zij de verzengende hittes van alle brandenden vuren. Zij vielen met een rotvaart naar beneden. Natuurlijk hadden zij er geen rekening mee gehouden dat hier te weinig zuurstof was. Ze waren al wel binnen de atmosfeer en zij zagen de Star Destroyer onder hen volledig vlam vatten en op meerdere plaatsen brak hij in stukken. Snel wierp Dzjoardiey hen gasmaskers met bijpassende zuurstofflessen toe en zij pakten die en deden het op zodat zij net niet buiten Westen gingen. Gießel probeerde wanhopig Nautilus op te roepen en hij kwam hen te hulp derhalve alle Star Destroyers geslacht waren door hem en de privévloot van Wilders en natuurlijk nog die ene Venator Attack Cruiser die uit de Hyperspace kwam. Nautilus ondertussen was getransformeerd in zijn ruimteschipvorm en vloog naar beneden. Toen hij eenmaal bij het vallende B-Team was, ontstond er een probleem derhalve hij belaagd werd door 4 Victory-Cruisers van het Empire. Hij trachtte deze eerst te slachten en het B-Team viel dus gewoon verder, maar gelukkig was het nog een heel ent naar beneden. Maar helaas voor hen kwamen er een stuk of 20 Speeders met Stormtroepen erop naar hen toegesneld. Zij trokken allen hun wapens. (Overigens had de Engelse zijn Portal-gun weer teruggekregen voor de lezers die zich dat afvroegen.) Gießel schoot zijn musket af en raakte hierdoor een Stormtroeper die tegen zijn buurman aanvloog. De Engelse sloeg voorbijkomende Speeders uit de lucht met zijn lightsabers en wist er een te pakken. Méagol had helaas zijn raketlaarzen niet meer wat hij best klote vond. Hij schoot ook met zijn boog terwijl er allerlei Speeders voorbij suisden. Ook hij wist een Speeder te bemachtigen. S. de Witte, die alleen een korteafstandswapen had vocht niet mee maar werd opgepikt door Méagol. Evenals Snoedels trouwens. Fatea en Gießel bevonden zich nog te midden van deze hysterie maar wisten ook een Speeder te bemachtigen. Fatae pikte Dzjoardiey op en tezamen vlogen zij door de lucht terwijl zij allerlei Stormtroepen voor hun raap schoten. Nautilus die ondertussen weer een hele hoop dooien had veroorzaakt vloog naar het B-Team en opende een air-lock. ''Het B-Team vloog naar binnen en zij namen de besturing van Nautilus weer over. Zij vlogen naar de Venator Attack Cruiser en pikten André Rieu, Miel en zijn hond, en natuurlijk Geert Wilders op waarna zij verdwenen in de Hyperspace. "Dus, als ik het goed begrijp, krijgen wij geen vrije dag na al de moeite die wij dezer dagen hebben gedaan om jouw vloot veilig te stellen." constateerde Fatae nadat Geert Wilders een toespraakje had gehouden over hoe goed het B-Team het had gedaan. "Dat is correct." zei Geert Wilders. "Maar het goede nieuws is dat jullie een nieuwe opdracht krijgen!" "Heel fijn hoor." sprak S. de Witte terwijl hij op zijn stoel zat met een pot bier. "De bedoeling is dat jullie met Nautilus naar een basis gaan waar hoogstwaarschijnlijk 90 graden en de Vliegende Maagd zich bevinden. Ik wil dat jullie explosieven aan brengen om de boel in de lucht te laten gaan. Jullie hebben een belangrijk voordeel en dat is ''the element of surprise, en ik wil dat jullie hier optimaal gebruik van gaan maken. Dat wil zeggen dat Méagol een belangrijk aandeel in deze missie gaat krijgen." Nautilus zette koers naar Aarde waar zich de basis bevond. Nautilus landde ergens in het bos en liet het B-Team uitstappen. Miel Monteur overhandigde het B-Team de explosieven. "Stop die maar in je tas, Witte!" zei de Engelse en daarop gaf Gießel hem een high five. "Deze explosieven heb ik zelf ontworpen en gebouwt van spullen uit mijn achtertuin," zei Miel Monteur,"ze ontploffen als je deze knop indrukt." en hij wees naar een knop op een apparaat wat hij ook van spulletjes in zijn achtertuin had gebouwt. Het B-Team schreed naar de basis, naar de muur en voerde hun plan uit. Hoofdstuk 5 Terwijl zij door een luchtkanaal kropen zag het B-Team door verschillende roosters Stormtroepen lopen door gangen. Later kropen zij verder naar een centrale zwaar beveiligde kamer, bij de deur dan, niet erin. De Engelse trok een van zijn lightsabers en maakte een gat in het luchtkanaal waarna hij er doorheen sprong. De rest van het B-Team deed dit ook. Zij vermoordden snel de bewakers en ontfermden zich daarna over de deur/poort. De Engelse stak zijn twee lightsabers in de deur maar de deur smolt niet echt. De listige Méagol bedacht een plan: "Gießel, roep Nautilus even op, wil je." Gießel, al wetende waar Méagol op doelde riep Nautilus op: "Nautilus, we hebben je hulp nodig, wil je op de volgende coördinaten een mooie explosie maken?" Gießel gaf de coördinaten. Het B-Team zocht dekking, hoewel Snoedels niet want die moest een plasje doen maar die deed dat aan de andere kant van de gang. Er klonk een mooi gesuis terwijl een raket zich door het dak en verschillende etages boorde. Er klonk een luid geluid. De deur was een stukken uit een gereten en lag door de gang versprijd. Het B-Team trok hun (niet zij, Méagol) wapens en zij schreden snel naar binnen. Daar zagen zij een verschrikte Sith hun aanstaren. Het was Darth Stawicki, ook zagen zij de Vliegende Maagd. "Blijf doorwerken." zei Stawicki tegen de wetenschappers. Dzjoardiey zag een blauw-paarsachtig portaal waaraan de wetenschappers zaten te werken. Op een grote monitor stond: 'Status portaal: onstabiel'. S. de Witte was al verblind door een woede-aanval en hij hakte met zijn bijl Stormtroepen door de helft. Darth Stawicki en de Vliegende Maagd, zich inmiddels afvragend waarom het B-Team nog leefde, snelden naar hen toe en begonnen een aanval. Na een vurige aanval van Snoedels lag er nog wat smeulende plastic-resten en verbrand vlees terwijl het B-Team ondertussen Stawicki en de Maagd omsingelden. Stawicki lachte. "Activeer module C" zei hij. Zij werden allen omsloten door een soort van Licht-Schild panelen en daardoor zaten zij gevangen, hoewel Stawicki door de grond wegzakte in een soort lift met de Maagd. Buiten deze gevangenis-achtige kooi kwam hij weer uit de vloer op een ander soort lift. Het B-Team zat gevangen. S. de Witte, nog steeds buiten zichzelf van woede hakte stevig in op de panelen maar het enige wat hem dat opleverde was een stroomschok. Dzjoardiey was wijzer en besloot zijn Lee Enfield-kogels niet te verneuken. Méagol bedacht nog een list. Hij fluisterde Snoedels wat in. Snoedels gebruikte zijn vuuradem op de panelen. Er gebeurde niets. Stawicki, die niet voorbereid was op een vuurspuwende tumor met een hond eraan bedacht zich ineens of het wel bestand was ertegen maar hij dacht van wel. Snoedels bleef maar vuurspuwen maar het hielp niets. Ondertussen stak De Engelse zijn lightsabers op de plek waar Snoedels' vuur kwam (zonder zich te verbranden derhalve hij zijn Force gebruikte) in de panelen. Het werkte! Het brak. Stawicki sprong met een salto over hen heen waardoor Fatae een duw kreeg van een nek. Hij viel voorover en Stawicki Force-Pushte hen allen. Ze vlogen een in boog door de lucht en ze vlogen het portaal in! Gießel werd wakker in een bed. Hij deed zijn ogen open en hij keek naar boven waar een mevrouw met een vriendelijk gezicht hem verzorgde. Hij keek naar links en naar rechts en hij zag daar de rest van het B-Team liggen. Toen vroeg hij zich af waarom de vrouwen die hen verzorgden puntoren hadden. De vrouw zag hem bedenkelijk kijken en zei:"Nog nooit elfen gezien?" Gießel knikte: "Alleen uit boeken en films, mevrouw." "Ja je bent nog duidelijk verward, wat zijn films?" Gießel vond dit vreemd en stond op uit bed. Naast hem deed de Engelse hetzelfde. "Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Gießel aan de Engelse. "Geen idee, maar we zijn ver van huis denk ik, zie die architectuur." Gießel keek in de rondte en bekeek de bijzondere bogen en ranken waarmee dit allen onder andere was gebouwt. "Waar zijn we?" vroeg De Engelse. "In Rivendel, meneer." De Engelse keek naar Gießel. Zij waren allebei met stomheid geslagen. Binnen het half uur werd ook de rest van het B-Team wakker en zij gingen in overleg. Daarna vroegen zij een van de vrouwen, die blijkbaar een leidinggevende functie had, hoe zij hier kwamen. De vrouw legde hen uit dat zij werden gevonden langs de rivier die in de buurt van Rivendel stroomt, buiten Westen. Dus hadden ze hen naar Rivendel gebracht. "Hmmm." zei Méagol hierop. Zij gingen een eindje wandelen om deze vreemdheden te verwerken. Terwijl zij door een gang schreden zagen zij opeens links van hen twee wezens verstopt zitten. Zij hoorden wat verder weg verschillende stemmen zeggen: "You'll have my sword." "And you will have my bow!" en daarna hoorden zij een norse stem: "And my axe!" Dit negerend spraken zij de twee mensen aan. Zij stonden op een zeiden dat zij stil moesten zijn. De geringe lengte viel meteen op en de Witte vroeg hiernaar. "Wij zijn hobbits, ik ben Merry en dat is Pippin!" op een gegeven moment sprongen ze uit de bosjes en ze renden naar de 7 personen die in het midden opgesteld stonden. Het B-Team schreed er even later achter aan. Er was een langere elf, met een soort kroon-achtig iets op zijn hoofd. HIj keek boos naar de twee hobbits toen zij bij de andere 7 personen gingen staan, maar hij keurde het toch blijkbaar goed en hij zei dat zij 'het Fellowship of the Ring' waren. Ineens merkte de elf, Elrond heette hij komen wij later achter, hen op. "Waar zijn onze wapens?" vroeg de Witte. "Ah, jullie zijn wakker. Jullie wapens zijn van zeer geavanceerd technologie gemaakt en van magie denk ik, dat viel mij wel op. We zullen ze jullie teruggeven." Er stond een man met een grijze puntige hoed en een gewaad met een stok en hij had ook een baard. "Ik voel dat jullie zeer veel vecht-ervaring hebben, is het niet? Jullie zullen met ons meegaan" sprak hij. Elrond vond het wel goed derhalve tovenaars wijs zijn. Later die dag nog vertrokken zij met zijn vijftienen en een hond en wat paarden en zij liepen het Rivendel-dal uit. Hoofdstuk 6 Terwijl zij Balin's tombe in schreden zat Gimli al met zijn voorhoofd tegen de sarcofaag van Balin te wenen. "Noooooooo..." klonk zijn trieste stem. Ondertussen, terwijl Gandalf een dagboek van Balin las, donderde er een harnas naar beneden in een put. "FOOL OF A TOOK, throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" schreeuwede hij. Opeens hoorde het Reisgenootschap trommels. Trommels van de Goblins uit de donkere krochten van Moria. (Stefan's tas referentie.) Snel grepen Legolas, Gandalf en Stefan wat oude strijdblijlen en dergelijken die op de grond lagen en barrikadeerden de deur. Snel stelden zij zich op: Aragorn, Méagol en Legolas op een rijtje met de boog in de hand. Gimli op de sarcofaag van Balin, terwijl Gandalf zijn staf en Glamdring gereed hield. Gießel en Dzjaordiey stonden rechts van het Boogschietrijtje met de musket en de Lee Enfield. De Witte, de Engelse en Fatae stonden naast Boromir met de strijdbijl, lightsabers, katana's, en zwaard en schild in de hand. "They have a cave troll!" zei Boromir angstig. Maar het ras der mensen kenden geen angst, nee grapje zij zijn watjes. Zij hoorden Goblins naar de poort/deur toe schrijden en even later ramde een Cave-troll door de deur. Er klonk een hoop lawaai toen de Lee Enfield en de musket werden leeggeschoten, herladen en opnieuw werden leeggeschoten. Boromir, de Engelse, de Witte en Fatae stormden op de Gobins af terwijl er ook een hoop werden verslonden door een pijlen regen van Aragorn, Méagol en de Elf. Gimli sprong, zijn bijl zwaaiend, door de lucht en onthoofdde een Goblin of 5. Gandalf schoot nog een magische straal af. De Hobbits, die achter de helden wachtten, waren bang. Ondertussen sprongen Merry en Pippin op de Cave-troll vanaf een soort verhoging. Maar zij vielen er weer af terwijl de Cave-Troll (die vrij veel overeenkomsten had met de Nazi/Rancor) een speer door Frodo heen boordde. Gießel deed zijn musket op zijn rug, pakte zijn twee zwaarden en probeerde op de Cave-Troll te springen, dit lukte. Hij probeerde met zijn twee zwaarden de schedel te doorboren. Legolas kwam hem te hulp met zijn twee messen (lemmet 40 centimeter, heft 20 centimeter, dus zijn het messen en geen zwaarden derhalve die langer zijn en 9 van de 10 keer een pareerstang hebben) en sprong ook op de Cave-Troll. Tesamen staken zij in de Troll. Legolas greep zijn boog en schoot drie pijlen in de bakkus van de Troll. Gießel stak zijn zwaard in de nek van de Cave-Troll en sprong naar beneden waardoor hij heel de Troll openreed. Fatae moest hier erg om lachen. De organen (waaronder Nieren) vlogen in het rond. Ondertussen bekommerde het Reisgenootschap m.u.v. het B-Team zich om Frodo. Het B-Team trachtten nog meer Goblins te slachten. Dzjoardiey's Lee Enfield was leeg en hij had geen zin om te herladen dus greep hij zijn C96 Mauser. Snoedels spuwde vuur en Goblins verbrandde. Daarna schreden zij door de poort naar buiten de grote hal in. Zij renden erdoorheen en om hen heen zagen de 15 wezens overal Goblins uit scheuren en kieren kruipen. Gandalf keek achter zich en zag een rode gloed door een poort in de muur achter hen. Snel rendden zij verder. Bij een hoge trap boven een diepe gracht aankomend zagen zij hoe diep het gat onder hen was. Zij rendden de trap af. Maar plotsklaps brak er een stuk tussen uit wat de diepte in viel. Méagol wilde een touwpijl schieten maar dat kostte te veel tijd. Hij, Fatae en nog wat anderen van het Reisgenootschap sprongen over de breuk heen, maar de breuk werd groter. Hierdoor werden de Hobbits gegooid. Gimli, die een Stubborn Dwarf is, wilde springen deswegens hij niet gegooid wilde worden, dat kan niet met dwergen vond hij. Hij sprong maar viel bijna, Aragorn greep zijn baard en trok hem overeind. Gießel sprong ook maar redde het niet. Al vallende stak hij zijn zwaard in de steen, dat kon want de zwaarden waren van excellente kwaliteit. Hij hing daar en klom omhoog terwijl hij boven zich Gandalf en Boromir zag springen. "WULD NAH KEST!" klonk het aan de andere kant uit de Witte zijn mond. Hij gebruikte de Whirlwind Shout en schreed dus snel over het gat heen. De Engelse sprong head-first over het gat heen en stak zijn lightsabers in de trap om met een soort salto daar te komen. Snel schreedden zij weer verder. Nu kwamen zij bij de Bridge of Khazad Dûm. Gandalf bleef er alleen opstaan om de Balrog slaags te raken. Het heldhaftige en geweldige B-Team stond hem bij. Gandalf zei:"Run you fools!" "Nee ouwe, wij blijven jou helpen." zei de Witte en hij sloeg Gandalf hard op zijn rug. "You have to watch your feet now." fluisterde Gandalf naar het B-Team. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!!!!!" Er verscheen snel een witte flits. De Balrog keek om zich heen maar er gebeurde niets dus liep hij door. Maar de brug stortte in. De Balrog verdween in de diepten. Het B-Team + Gandalf draaidden zich om om weg te gaan. Maar de zweep van de Balrog pakte Gandalf, Méagol en de Engelse bij hun benen en middel. Dit was tenslotte een zweep met meerdere uiteindes. Terwijl zij dus aan de Bridge of Khazad Dûm hingen maandden zij het Reisgenootschap tot verder schrijden. Gandalf, Méagol en de Engelse lieten los! De rest van het B-Team en Snoedels sprongen erachteraan. Terwijl zij langs vervaarlijke rotswanden suisden trachtten zij de Balrog schade toe te brengen. S. de Witte hakte er stevig op los in de pens van de Balrog terwijl Méagol zijn boog gebruikte terwijl hij viel. Dat zou spectaculaire beelden opleveren in een film! Gelukkig hebben wij zelf nog de filmrechten! (niet verkopen dus!) Gießel gebruikte zijn musket om de ogen uit te schieten. Dzjoardiey had inmiddels allang zijn Lee Enfield herladen en schoot ook op de Balrog. De Balrog keilde tegen de rand aan maar ging even snel weer naar beneden. Fatae greep met een arm de Balrog en probeerde met de andere zijn katana in de andere pens van de Balrog te steken. Snoedels spuwde vuur maar dit had weinig effect deswegens de Balrog ook vuur is. Zij zagen onder de Balrog en henzelf een groot meer verschijnen waar zij in vielen. S. de Witte probeerde naar boven te zwemmen maar zij waren te diep. Hij verloor zijn bewustzijn.